


Bendy Sourwolves Aren't Intimidating

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After raiding the liquor cabinet Stiles is faced with a particularly grumpy werewolf and lets a few things slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bendy Sourwolves Aren't Intimidating

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fanfiction. I just finished the series yesterday. So hopefully the characters aren't bad. This will also have a second part to it though I'm not sure when I'll add it.

It had been a long night. A long  _interesting_ night. His life wasn't normal anymore, his father was suspicious of him, his best friend was a supernatural creature and no matter how much Stiles helped him; no matter how much Stiles researched and pushed himself to the brink of exhaustion and pulled stunts that a scrawny teenage  _human_ shouldn't be doing because risking his life was stupid and irresponsible; none of that mattered because Stiles was the comic relief. The wacky sidekick that barely got recognition for anything he did or how close he came to death. Instead he got yelled out for always being in the way and being in danger and needing protection and if he used one more  _and_ he was going to kick himself in the face.

Which would have been a feat considering Stiles could barely put one foot in front of the other. The world was tilted and numb, exactly how he needed it right now as he stumbled into the hallway, blinking rapidly at the obstacle in front of him.

“Oh and you think that's a fact do you?” Stiles eyed the stairs that openly mocked him and his lack of balance. “In that case! I'm not climbing you. I can do better than you!” He pointed for emphasis, because he was threatening like that, and those stairs would get the picture that he could damn well sleep on the couch because getting to his room was problematic.

“Does your father know you've been in his liquor cabinet?”

The deep, husk voice behind him brought a startled yelp from Stiles. Unfortunately it also threw off his entire center of gravity and forced him to use the banister of the enemy stairs to keep him upright.

“Does  _knocking_  sound like polite social etiquette you'd engage in?” He turned on the dark and mysterious stranger that wasn't so much dark and mysterious as 'liked to appear in every shadow ever because he's Derek fucking Hale' and Stiles wasn't about to drop his sarcasm guard because of the state he was in.

“The door was open. Are you arguing with stairs?”

“Oh sure, take their side!” Stiles growled, pushing off the traitorous staircase and letting his body sink into the wall he propelled himself at and thankfully not the open doorway mere inches away.

“You're putting yourself at risk.” Derek growled as he watched Stiles' less than graceful movements, shutting the door behind him without averting his eyes.

Stiles shrugged, blinking through his heavy eyelids. “Yeah well, it happens.”

To that Stiles received one of Derek's best looks. The one where his expression didn't change at all and his face looked as homicidal as it typically did.

“And you know what Mr. Sourwolf?” Stiles slurred, stepping forward but keeping his shoulder pressed on the wall for balance. That didn't mean his hands couldn't flail about as they usually did to help him explain things, albeit a bit more frantic under the influence. “Making yourself go all... bendy doesn't change the fact that I'm  _not_ intimidated by you! At all! You're all bark and no bite even if your fangs are pretty and shiny.”

It was probably Stiles' new and crooked view of the world but Derek's eyebrow seemed to rise a couple centimeters higher than his other. Most likely caused by how the world enjoyed spinning whenever Stiles turned his head, shifted his body... blinked.

“How much have you had to drink?”

Stiles bit his lower lip, eyes glancing up at the ceiling as though they were glancing into his mind where he was formulating an extensive and unusually curvy graph. Either that or he was avoiding the question but he may as well do the math as he waited.

“Stiles.” His voice, sharp and impatient, snapped Stiles' eyes right back to his muscular features.

“Enough for my dad to notice he's missing alcohol.” He hissed out, eyes matching the heat of Derek's state before he paused, thinking something over, something that he should have remembered to do and didn't. “And I think I left the liquor cabinet open... so.”

“Why?”

“Because I've had a lot of whiskey as you've very well noticed and closing a door can slip a very intoxicated mind.”

“Why are you drunk?” Derek pressed again, putting Stiles on the correct path. And Stiles wasn't sure what about that sentence or his tone that made him say it? But the dry and brittle twig of his sanity broke and Stiles was glowering darkly at the werewolf in front of him that could break his body as easily as that twig.

“Because you piss me off! Big bad Derek Hale making my life more complicated than it needs to be! And I'm helping out there, okay? I do things! Important things that...  _help_! And does Stiles get a thank you? Does Stiles ever get a, hey good job on the not dying and assisting us in the not dying thing too, you're a swell chap, clever and quick on your feet, so thanks for helping us out?  _No._ Stiles  _does not_  get any of that because you're too busy congratulating yourself on being a badass and yelling at me with your stupid, perfectly chiseled face. Seriously dude, not fair! How am I supposed to stay pissed at you when I want to nibble on your chin? It's a challenge that's for damn sure!”

Stiles sagged against the wall, exhausted from the words he'd thrown at Derek and whatever he had said made some sort of effect on the man because suddenly the werewolf was invading his personal bubble and taking up the entirety of his wavy vision.

“Woah! Hello instant extreme close-up.” His head jolted back out of instinct, closing his eyes tightly before opening them wider than before. Seriously how was someone meant to focus when you're in a constant shot of their face? “You're more blurry than before.”

That's how they stayed for several moments. Derek's eyes burning into highly intoxicated glazed over eyes that weren't entirely sure why they were staring back so intensely. Nor did Stiles know why he was remaining quiet as Derek tried to look at the wall  _through_  his head. At least not until Derek's gaze shifted lower, to his neck, and the werewolf tilted his head, completely realistically and not caused by a whiskey-induced vision impairment, and sniffed him. The cold tip of his nose running along Stiles' pulse made him shiver as he  _inhaled_ the scent off his skin.

And if Stiles' mind hadn't been entirely 'my limb has been asleep for hours' fuzzy, it certainly was now that Derek was breathing heavily against his neck. His mind was floating several feet above his head wondering how this was happening or _if_  this was happening because he certainly could be hallucinating if you took into account the possibility of alcohol on top of the adderall he'd taken being a bad thing. Except Derek's tongue licking a strip from his collarbone up to the tip of his chin felt incredibly  _real_.

“When you wake up. We're going to have a long conversation about this.” Derek spoke slowly and purposefully when he finally lifted his head to be at eye level with the younger man.

Stiles' mouth dropped open but no sound came out, no formation of clever and sarcastic words, nothing. He was too distracted by the cooling saliva on the underside of his chin that was doing all sorts of delightful things to his nervous system. When you combine that with the heat filling the rest of his body from the close proximity to Derek's body... it was a wonder he wasn't fainting from how numb it left him.

That's when Stiles narrowed his eyes slightly and tilted his head questioningly before that angle got far too swervy for his liking and straightened out to look Derek dead in the eye. “When I wake up?”

“You're going to pass out.” He stated matter-of-factly, almost disappointed if Stiles knew any better. Although he would be in denial if Derek's proposition hadn't felt as tempting as those lips so close yet so far from his face. It would be nice, to just... move close enough to reach them... if only for an instant.

Stiles' eyes flickered up to Derek's eyes and he received a look that directly translated into 'if you're thinking about kissing me and then passing out before I have a chance to kiss back I will rip your throat out with my teeth.' Because Stiles was drunk and that was the only threat he could coherently think of that wasn't magical in some sense. Not to mention how increasingly blurry and heavy his mind was feeling the longer he stared at Derek.

“You have a point...” He whispered, unsure of whether he was responding to Derek's verbal comment or visual comment... the comment made by his eyes as interpreted by Stiles? It really didn't matter how he defined it because he wasn't sure he was going to remember either instance as his body leaned forward and fast into Derek's arms. It didn't even matter that there might have been something reciprocal going on with the grumpiest of all wolves because the world growing heavier and darker around him, transporting him away from the consequences of his actions, at least for the night. As far as Stiles, on the brink of consciousness, was concerned, it was all Derek's responsibility to inform him of this evening if his whiskey addled brain was unable to remember it. And maybe a tiny part of him wished he would.  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Bendy Sourwolves Arent Intimidating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655387) by [Silvermoonphantom (Daitoshi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daitoshi/pseuds/Silvermoonphantom)




End file.
